Gumball's Epic Adventure
by GuessWhoDoctorWHO
Summary: Gumball finally decides to ask Penny out on a date but finds out she's already dating someone else, but something's suspicious about this kid and Gumball's about to find out. Will a quest for love lead Gumball to an epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**First of I like to say that this is my first story so please go easy on me and please ignore anything that offends your eyes, anyways enjoy.**

My name is Gumball Watterson, I am 13 year old blue cat, I had a happy life with my family and even had a crush once, her name is Penny Fitzgerald, she's a peanut with antlers and she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And now I here I am falling of an airplane watching as she is being taken along with my family, I can hear them screaming out my name. But let's not start off my story right there, let's go back where it all started.

It was a sunny day in the morning of Elmore and all was great, that is until the alarm clock went off and woke me and my brother Darwin up, Darwin is my technical adopted brother, he was once a fish until he started growing legs. As we woke up we rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school. After we go ready we ran down stairs to eat breakfast, along the way we ran past my dad, Richard, who was on the couch sleeping in his underwear, he's a large pink lazy bunny. When we reached the kitchen there was my sister Anais, a smart pink bunny, and my mom Nicole, a blue cat. Me and Darwin served ourselves some daisy flakes and started talking about our plans today "So what are you gonna do today Gumball" Darwin said. "I'm gonna ask out Penny and hopefully she says yes" I said with joy, "Oh I can't wait to meet this girl" my mom said "Just remember don flake out this time like all the other times" Anais added. "You can count on me" I said with confidence", after that conversation me and Darwin finished our breakfast and left to catch the school bus. "Ok Darwin this is it" I said a little nervous as we entered the bus, but unfortunately penny was nowhere in sight, "Don't worry dude she's probably already at school" Darwin said giving me a little hope "Yeah you're right she's probably already there" I said with a little hope.

During the ride I was overthinking this a little, how am I gonna ask Penny out. After a lot of thinking I came up with a plan on how to ask her out. When we arrived to the school I made my way to her locker, but what I saw was broke my heart. She was hanging out with another kid. So for the rest of the day I tried finding who this new kid was, but during lunchtime Darwin was able to tell me. "He was exchanged from that rich private school, his name is Regenald, a rich Dog, and from what I heard he's also really good with girls he had dates with Teri, Carrie, and even JAMIE" Darwin said in surprise. I screamed "WHAT THE WHAT". The pain I felt was unbearable knowing that my crush already has a boyfriend, so far the rest of the day I had to deal with it. I nearly fell asleep during miss Simeon's teaching but something caught my eye outside the window. Teri, Carrie and Jamie were all following Regenald outside of class. I wondered where they were going and was about see until I heard "GUMBALL!" I held my hear in pain, it was miss Simeon. "Looking outside the window again Watterson, well you can have all the time looking outside the window when you're in detention" miss Simeon laughed maniacally while I groaned. I looked back outside the window but they were gone already.

During detention I started thinking why Regenald would be hanging out with Teri, Carrie, and Jamie if he's with Penny. I looked over to see the teacher was sleeping which was convenient since I was planning on following them. They were walking a long way I was surprised they didn't turn around, I followed them all the way until they stopped in front of a Mansion. I assumed it was Regenald's home since he's rich, anyway the entered the mansion grounds and I was able to get barely before the gate closed on me. I continued following them carefully not alarming them of my presence. They made their way to the front door closing it leaving me no way to get in, but luckily for me I saw an open window. I climbed up the misplaced brick wall all the way to the third floor which was a little terrifying view from up here. I finally made it to the window and climbed inside, it was a little dark inside for a sunny day. I walked through the dark looking for a light switch and stumbled on a couple of beds which had me wondering. I felt my hand on the wall searching for the light until I finally found it and switched it on. What I saw was definitely not right, girls from my school on beds sleeping, I noticed something on the walls. Newspaper articles on the missing people of Elmore. _So that's where the missing people were_ I thought, but that didn't stop me from exploring more. I left the room in search of Regenald, I found a door leading to a bigger room that looked like a lab filled with scientists. And there he was, Regenald along with Teri, Carrie and Jamie following him.

"Is it ready yet" said Regenald, " Not yet" said of the scientists " Well hurry up I don't want the hypnosis on these girls to wear off in the factory" screamed Regenald. "It's ready" said one of the other scientist, Regenald signaled the girls to enter the machine. When they entered the machine a flashing of lights was seen outside of the machine. When it ended the girls exited the machine walking in stiff motion, they said "What is your command" in union. I got so excited knowing I have something to use on Regenald breaking him up with Penny and arresting him. I was about to leave when my phone ringed alerting everyone in the room, I hanged up and stood up knowing that they knew I was already in the room. "Heh talk about bad timing" I said smiling pathetically, I order you three to get him, and with that Teri, Carrie and Jamie were chasing me.

We ran all over the house from first floor to third floor, along the chase I saw a whole room full of girls on beds, a war room full of plans, but what really caught my interest was an arcade room. Anyway they furiously chasing and catching up to me destroying everything I throw at them or block them with. As soon as I knew it I ran out of space to run away, with the girls blocking all exits from this. Regenald walked up from behind the girls, "Alright Gumball we could do this the easy way or the lethal way", I looked everywhere for a way out of this until I saw a window with a pile of trash outside the fence. "I choose window!" I said jumping out window, I lunged as far as I could out the hoping that I also go over the fence, I barely made it past the fence with it ripping off a peace of my shirt. Unforunately for me the landing wasn't a soft one, I groaned in pain, and that's when my phone ringed again, I answered it. "Hey Gumball I was wondering what was your favorite color" said Darwin, and with that I threw my phone to the ground and made my way home.

"Should we go after him" said Jamie, "No" said Regenald "Who would believe a small stupid cat".

When I arrived home I approached by my angry mom yelling "Gumball Watterson where have you been" I was explaining to her about what I saw at Regenald's mansion. "Do you really think I would that I would believe an excuse like that, go to your room you're grounded" She yelled "But mom" "No buts go to your room this instance". I slouched my way to my room getting ready for bed but stopped when I saw a note on my bed saying "We believe you Gumball Watterson". It had me thinking who wrote this note, But I'd soon find out eventually.

 **So what do you think about my first story, tell me what you think about so I can see if I'm doing something right or wrong. Also I may write new stories in the future that readers will hopefully enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be using accepting OCs on this story and maybe other stories with permission or request from other users. On this chapter I will be using Lexy from Lexboss, If you're having trouble visualizing Lexy, please visit Deviantart and look up Lexboss I don't own her images. And also I noticed that I sometimes switch from first person point of view to third person point of view or the other way around on Gumball so please mind it. Anyways please review.**

I woke up excited and eager to tell Penny the truth about Regenald, he got ready and ate breakfast with confidence. Darwin wasn't able to go to school since he had another feather on his gills so he's gonna need more than a bandage doctor to take care of him. Any who I made my way to Penny's locker and watched out for Regenald. There she was, she noticed me and waved so I approached her with confidence and spoke up to her, "Penny I think you're boyfriend is taking over the minds of girls in Elmore and i'm worried he's gonna take you over too" "What?" she responded "I followed him all the way to his mansion and saw how he di-" I said until I was cut off by Penny "Why were you following him why are you even doing this in the first place" I tried responding back "I doing this to keep you safe from Regenald" "Is this what all of this is about, so you can get to me by saying stuff about Regenald, come on Regenald let's get out of here" Penny closed her locker revealing Regenald behind her locker door this entire coversation. Regenald looked at me with a menacing look as the both walked away.

I turned away in defeat knowing that Penny will never talk to me again. I walked to the lunch room planning to sit alone at the lunch table until I heard "psstt" which startled me at first. I looked around finding the source of that noise, I saw where it came from and it was an open door with a hand signaling me to come. I looked around seeing if anyone else was watching and the coast was clear, so I approached the classroom. When I got the mysterious figure assaulted me putting my arm behind by back on a desk and had a woman's voice asking me questions on the Regenald Mansion. I told her I would tell here everything if she let go of me as I groaned in pain, but she didn't believe me. She was about to take me in somewhere but we were ambushed by a group of girls in black suits surrounding us. The woman took a fighting stance and spoke "You think you can help me out and fight as well" "Yeah, hopefully" I said unsure.

So there I was with the woman who assaulted me a few seconds ago getting ready to fight off these girls, they took the first move by charging us, and with that the figure kicked the girl charging her from behind and punched the other in front of her. As for me I wasn't doing so good I ducked under one girl's punch and just ran away from the others, but one of them eventually got me a kick to the face while the started punching me. The woman noticed this started making her way towards me still fighting, she pulled off the girls who were beating on me and put me back to back on her. "Use this" She said handing me a broken piece of wood, "Uh okay" I responded. All of the girls were rushing us at the same time while me and the women were beating the girls who got to close. The woman obviously had no trouble beating the girls, as for me I did pretty good smacking their heads with the piece of wood. "Who were they" I asked looking at the knocked out bodies on the floor "Regenald sent them" she responded, "What do you mean and why" I said confused "He knew I was here" She answered "What do you mean" I said "My name is Lexy and I'm from a team called I.S.A.P, the International Secret Agency of Protection" She explained who she was, come to think of it now I can actually see her from a better view, she looks almost exactly like me, except pink, and a black skirt, and a blue shirt, and a little stronger.

"So what do I have to with all this?" I asked "Because your the only one who Regenald doesn't have records on I.S.A.P and wouldn't bother stopping you since no one would believe you and you're not really a threat from his point of view" "Wait were you and I.S.A.P the ones who left the note on my bed" I asked in question."Yes" she responded, I tried talking before I was cut off by Lexy, "We don't have time we have to get out of here before Regenald finds out or the girls wake up" she responded as before she ran and I followed her..

After Gumball and Lexy left the girls woke up and one of them said "We have to tell Master about this" they said as they got up and disappeared.

"So where are we going" I asked Lexy as we were outside of school,"Were going to the I.S.A.P HQ, and to make sure Regenald isn't listening" she dropped something that gave a wave around our area "What was that" "It was an EMP" she said as she held her arm out where out came a little drone falling on her hand. "Now where ready to go" she said as we continued running with the drone in her hand". We ran all our way out of Elmore into a desert where we stopped in the middle of a road,"What are we waiting for" I said until a big part of the road flipped open. "Come on let's go" she said as we entered, the road closed behind us. The second I turned back around I was amazed at how big this place was it was filled with other people working on other things. We past a couple of people working on some new tech and even testing them, others were probably doing surveillance on some other people. We stopped in front of a big computer doing surveillance on Regenald's mansion, there was a man was sitting on a chair in front of the computer and rose up.

"Lexy you're back and I assume the mission was a success" he said "The mission was a success this is here is Gumball Watterson, but we had trouble along the way" Lexy said. "I see, well hello there my name is Ray" Ray said to me, I said hello back to Ray. Ray is honey badger who wore suit and an overcoat over it, he's also a genius on computers, hacking, and a little combat. "So Gumball do you know anything about what's inside of Regenald's Mansion" Ray spoke up, I explained everything that I saw inside of the mansion to him. "I see this is worse than I thought" Ray said, "The only thing that confuses me is how he controls the girls" I said in confusion, "He uses the machine he puts girls in to place a chip in their heads to control his every command, it's also a camera recorder, anything the girls saw they can take it to Regenald's mansion for him to see" Lexy said. "But wait didn't the girls saw us, they'll definitely show it to Regenald and he'll see me working with I.S.A.P and will know that I am a threat to him" I said in worry, "That's why I brought this drone" Lexy said. "Brilliant!" Ray said "The girls and the drone just saw me and Gumball, so work your magic Ray" Lexy added. Ray sat down on his chair plugged in the drone and started typing in something "Since the drone saw you and Gumball I can upload a virus in your images and send it to regroup with the girls who attacked you infecting them, and once they make it to Regenald's mansion they'll try upload what they saw on their files on I.S.A.P, that's when the virus goes in and deletes you two from the files" Ray said looking all smart. "But how are we gonna get close enough to Regenald and stop him, he's probably improved security after my last break in" I said ruining the moment "While I was looking for Gumball in school I heard a couple of boys mentioning Regenald planning to throw a party on a blimp in celebration of his relationship with some girl" Lexy said bringing back the moment and hurting me even more than I needed. "Well it's settled, were going to a party" I said trying to hide it.

 **So I was probably planning on making a crossover story in the future about the Amazing World of Gumball and Jurrasic Park or World, now as for some of you already knew there was gonna be story or crossover about it. But i'm not planning on making this instantly or alone, maybe, but I am planning on hopefully making it big if I can get the help of readers or authors. I will probably change the story completely and will maybe be accepting OC request. Hopefully I can make this story happen if possible in the future for the readers out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember when I said I was gonna use or accept Oc's, well I also should have also mentioned that I would be accepting them in another story and I apologize to anyone who had or would have been requesting. Oh and I forgot to mention in the other two chapters that I don't own TAWOG but you already know that. And some of the thing I come up with may not always be original in this chapter if you recognize any of them. And Lexy is an OC of Lexboss. And Ray is an OC I created. Anyways lets get back to the story.**

"Well it's settled, were going to a party" I said trying to hide it. "If were gonna infiltrate Regenald's blimp then were gonna need some gear" Ray said. We followed him to another room with glass containers holding different types of gadgets and stopped at the center of it all. "Alright Lexy let me show you all the gadgets you'll need to use for Gumball's first mission" Ray said "WHAT!?" shouted me and Lexy in union "What do you mean Gumball's first mission" said Lexy in surprise "Well if he's able to sneak in Regenald's Mansion and break out then he's definitely able to handle this mission, so i'm sending him with you to infiltrate, learn anything about his plans, and if possible capture Regenald" said Ray "But why do I have to work with he doesn't even know what to do in field mission plus he's not even in I.S.A.P" argued Lexy. "Oh yeah I forgot thanks for reminding me Lexy, Gumball as of now you'll be working with I.S.A.P until we stop Regenald" said Ray. "But I don't know what do in certain situation and what if I mess up and get us-" I said until I was cut off "Don't worry you'll know what to do I have faith in you and Lexy will be helping you during the mission end of story" Ray said. "Fine" said Lexy a little annoyed "Anyway lets get on to the gadgets" I said breaking the ice "Ah yes, here is what your use during the mission" Ray said showing us the gear. "Here is the grappling hook, it looks like a glove at hand but at wrist it's a portable grappling hook" Ray said as he it to me and Lexy "Next is a hacking device, it may look like a phone and do everything a phone can do but it can also hack through almost anything, disable the brainwashed girls and it can also create a blackout if necessary" Ray said demonstrating by turning the lights off and back on in the room. "Third are a pair of glasses but their not just any ordinary glasses, once you wear them you can see all the network in the blimp and reveal any vulnearbilities in the system of the blimp" Ray handed them to Gumball. "And finally your disguise or should I say clothing for the party" Ray said pulling out a remote button and revealing a stand with clothes, my face light up at the sight of my suit, but Lexy did not like her dress. After a while of struggling to put on our clothes we finally managed to put it on, "Are you ready yet?" Ray said "Yup" I responded "Not really" said Lexy. We walked out of the changing rooms and in front of Ray "Wow guys looking good" said Ray "Shut up" Lexy said annoyed, I looked at my self in the mirror and thought I looked good myself. I wore a blue pinstripe suit and with no shoes as usual, Lexy wore a red dress "Can we just go now!" "Fine" me and Ray said in union. "But not before look at our ride" Ray said as he signaled a limousine hummer to come out.

After a while of gazing at amazement of our ride we finally made it to Regenald's party and really made an entrance. "Alright guys lets go over the plan one more time, Lexy you infiltrate and see if you can find anything on Regenald while Gumball you stay at the party room and see if you can find any vulnerabilities to this blimp's system, all right lets go" "Wait your coming to Ray" Lexy said in surprise "Of course I am, I'm gonna enjoy the party, and maybe help a little" "But what if someone recognize's you" I said hesitating "I never said I was in Regenald's file on I.S.A.P, there are perks to having the ability to hack" Ray said with a smug look. "Lets just get this over with" I said getting out of the limo while everyone else followed.

I never realized that almost everyone of Elmore would be here, some people were still staring at us from the entrance we made, but wait even my family was there, oh no there coming this way and my mom looked furious and spoke to me "Gumball where were you!" "I was busy hanging out with my uh friends" I said with a hint of fear, she changed from angry to surprised "Oh hello there, oh you must be Penny" Mom said referring to Lexy "What?" Lexy said confused. I broke in the conversation "Actually Lexy is uh… Ray's girlfriend, right Ray" "Wah?, oh yeah right she's already taken isn't that right Lexy" "Yup he's all mine" Lexy said as she and Ray akwardly put their hands on their shoulders. "Oh, well I hope we see each other soon" Mom said as she left to catch up with the rest of my family. "Any who, why don't we go inside already" I said while Ray and Lexy akwardly took their hands off each other.

A scientist walked in to the office "Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Regenald, but I came to inform you that Phase two is now ready" "Excellent I'll tell you when to initiate Phase two" The scientist left the room leaving Regenald alone with another figure. "So what shall we do on our first honeymoon" "You could leave me alone" said the figure in a voice of a girl "Oh come one you know you'll eventually fall for me once the chip in you brain kicks in, which speaking of which should be in three, two, one" Regenald said. "Now why don't we introduce ourselves to our guests" Regenald held his hand out to the girl as she took his hand.

Me, Lexy, and Ray were amazed by how good this placed looked, it had everything. Chocolate Fountains, Stage Performers, Buffet Tables you name it. "Alright guys enough sightseeing get to work while I try and score on some chicks over by the buffet table" Ray said as he left. Lexy just rolled her eyes "Alright lets get this show on the road" Lexy said as she left to another room. _Ok I guess I'll just stay here and see what I can find_ I thought to myself.

* * *

I put on the glasses and saw a whole connection of networks in this one room. A speaker from the stage started up "Alright if I could get everyone's attention, if you look outside the window you can see that we are now airborne". After the speaker cut off something caught my eye, for some reason a couple of networks were connected to the entrance door and windows, but I just ignored it and was able to find a network leading to a switch box which lucky for me was vulnerable for hacking. Apparently it lead me to a camera view of an airplane...on a blimp? Why would Regenald have an airplane on his blimp during a party, I got to tell Ray. I was gonna tell him but was stopped by an announcement on stage, Regenald was there and so was Penny "Hello everyone I hope your enjoying the party, and I hope your ready for our big surprise that's sure to come up soon" Regenald said leaving the stage and Penny. I couldn't believe it she was still the same Penny I remember. I slowly walked through the crowd trying not to get noticed and was close to finally reunite with Penny.

* * *

Lexy was walking down a long hallway which had her wondering _How big is this blimp?_ Until she finally reached a roomand walked carefully watching behind her back. She found what looked like to be a cockpit of the blimp and an office. With no time to waste Lexy went to the desk and logged in the computer searching through it entirely and managed to find what Regenald was planning. "Phase One recruit and control an army of girls, and Phase Two... oh no I got to tell the guys" Lexy ran out the office in search of Gumball and Ray

* * *

"So, you ladies from around here" Ray said trying to hit on a couple of girls "Not unless you were here" responded Masami from the group _Nice_ Ray said to himself.

 **Will Gumball be able to reunite with Penny, will Lexy have enough time to warn Gumball and Ray of Phase Two, will Ray be able to pick up some chicks and why am I asking questions, tune in next time to find out. Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm starting to have great ideas on some new stories I though of making let me know if you want to see these stories come true. Here's an idea I though of, making one shots well technically episodes of Doctor Who traveling around the Cartoon Network universe and meeting the characters you know, it may require help though. Anyways see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So uhhhh I really don't have anything to say but Lexy is an OC of Lexboss and Ray is my OC so uh let's just get back to the story okay… okay.**

"And that's why you should never bring Fireworks in to clubs" Ray said laughing while a couple of girls laughed along with him. "Hey Ray can you come over here for a minute or two and that goes for you ladies as well" Masami said poking her head out a door, _This should be interesting_ Ray thought.

* * *

 _This is a really big blimp_ Lexy thought "Security systems activated!" was all she could hear before a group of brainwashed girls were in her way "I don't have time for this" Lexy said pulling her phone out and hacking the brainwashed girls' mind to freeze. _Almost there_ Lexy thought to her self almost reaching the dance room.

* * *

Almost there "Hey Penny" is what I said until I noticed she had a chip in her head _Oh no_ I thought. _Don't worry Penny I'll free you_ I said to my self as I started hacking the chip in her head. She started groaning in pain and was about to fall til I caught her, "Penny you okay" "Ow uh, huh Gumball what are you doing here" Penny said in surprise "I'm here to save you from Regenald come on" "No wait Regenald has me monitored and all the exits for some plan he has next, come on lets talk on the dance floor" Penny said as she led me and started dancing with me. "So, I'm guessing you came here without a plan" Penny said "Actually no, I came here with a plan" I said correcting her "Really" she said surprised "Me and couple of other guys are gonna find out about Regenald's plans and see if we could capture him" "Wait there's something important I got to tell you when Regenald was controlling me but I can't remember, it had something to do with the blimp" "I got to warn Ray, you stay here I'll be back" I said making my way to Ray.

"Ray! Ray where are you" I kept shouting til I saw him leaving a room "Sorry I have to leave you ladies so soon but duty calls oh and hey Masami, call me" Ray said closing the door behind him. "Ray there you are I have to… why are you covered in kiss marks" I said confused "Long story anyways what were you gonna say" Ray said changing the subject "I was gonna say that something is gonna happen to the blimp" I said in worry "Then we better tell Lexy, who should be here in three, two, one" Ray said looking in a direction. "Guys the Blimp is… Why are you covered in kiss marks" Lexy said confused "Never mind that!" I said in a rush "Right so anyways the-" Lexy was about to tell us but she was cut off by the speakers on stage started up. "Well hello there everyone I hope your enjoying your flight and may you consider your last" it said until the ball room started shaking. "Lexy what is going on" I said panicking "The Blimp is falling in Elmore, Regenald knew we would come if he planned a party and he used it as a trap" Lexy said looking for an exit. "I'll be back I have to get Penny" I said rushing off to find her "I'll see if I can stop the blimp from falling" Ray said, "Hold on I'm coming with you too" Lexy said following Ray.

"Penny are you there, where are you" I said until I finally saw her being dragged away by Jamie "Gumball help me" Penny said in panic. "Jamie stop right there" I said pointing my phone at her getting ready to hack, but she responded faster than me throwing a knife from a table at knocking my phone off my hands. She was quick, I realized getting ready to fight, this was either be my first real fight or my death wish.

I saw her coming at me with a punch so I jumped out the way, when I turned around I saw she completely destroyed the table _There's no way I'm gonna beat her_ I thought. So I decided to follow my gut, run away I was climbing and jumping from table to table, unfortunately Jamie grabbed my as I was climbing a table but I still continued running. And I'm glad I was, because I was running on plates, spoons, forks and a vase sending it all to her face releasing me. This was a perfect opportunity for me to go for my phone, I ran as fast as I could toward it, too bad Jamie was getting up as soon as I started running, and she was coming in hot. I picked it up from the floor and turned around to see she was jumping for the kill, I panicked and pressed every button on the phone until I pressed the right one stopping her mid air. "Phew that was a close one" I said to my self walking to Penny untying her come on Penny lets go "Okay" she responded.

"Wait just a second" We heard turning around to see Regenald, "I see you released Penny out of her control" Regenald said unamused "Yeah, and I'm taking her back" I said. "To bad that's not gonna happen" he said pointing at me, "So you're gonna shoot me" I said hiding my fear "No, I wouldn't waste my time on you" Regenald said shooting Gumball "Ow huh, oh tranquilizer darrrr" I said until I slowly falling unconscious "Oh and I'm taking Penny and your family as hostages" Regenald said smirking, Penny screaming my name was the last thing I heard before I was falling asleep. I tried my best not to blink while trying to take off the dart from my arm. I was trying to get up from the floor but the anesthesia was still taking its effects, walking down the hallway was no walk in the park which was ironic. It was hard trying to stay on their tail but I kept fighting til they reached a hangar and started boarding a plane, luckily for me the anesthesia was wearing off which gave me enough time to board the plane unnoticed.

I slowly walked up to Penny and My family tied up and removed the tape over their mouths. "Gumball would you mind explaining to me why were tied and being held hostage, its not the first it happened" my mom really annoyed "It's actually a funny story" I said starting to untie Penny. "Well well Gumball I always knew you were strong but I didn't expect your stupidity would take you this far, but I assure you this will be the last time we see each other" Regenald said pressing pulling a lever opening a trap door under me. I quickly reacted to this and grabbed on to the ledge nearly falling, Regenald walked up to me and spoke " _Sigh_ You just don't know when to give up do you, I'll help you with that" Regenald said stepping on my fingers. "Gumball!" was the last thing I heard as I was falling to my death, its funny though I feel like I just saw my life flash right before my eyes remembering everything that happened to me so thats how I ended up here falling in the sky.

Wait a minute, _remembering everything that happened to me… THE GRAPPLING HOOK_ I thought before using it to reach the blimp. I managed to reach it but was swinging in and coming in to fast "AHHH!" I closed my eyes and braced for impact as I crashed on to some glass. _Am I dead_ I thought as I opened my eyes to see that I was still alive " _Pant Pant_ Thank you nine lives" I said to myself. I looked around and saw that I was in the cockpit, and saw a door opening, out came Ray and Lexy. "Gumball how did you get here?" Lexy said surprised "I took the shortcut" I said pointing out the window, "Guys lets focused on the blimp falling" Ray said impatient. "Right" I said as we all ran toward the steering wheel, "How are we suppose to fly this thing" Lexy said on the edge of freaking out, "We don't we crash it on the ground" Ray said. "WHAT" me and Lexy said in union "Relax we don't really destroy it we just have to crash it as safe as we can on the floor then everything will be fine… as long as we don't explode or anything" Ray said. "Oh really that makes me feel a lot better" I said sarcastic "Would you ladies just stop talking and help me pull" Lexy said while pulling the steering. So all of us were pulling the steering wheel and were making a strong turn around Elmore and in to a grassy field "AHHH!" is all we said before we were about to impact on the ground.

 **So are any of you guys enjoying the story by far let me know on the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I think I'm just leaving all this work to one story, I think after this I'm gonna work on two stories at a time. So I might be taking a small break after this chapter and also make a new story, after all I did put a lot of work in to this. Anyway Lexy is an OC of Lexboss and Ray is my OC, so lets go back to the story.**

"AHHH!" were the last words we said before we crashed on to the ground _BOOM,_ I heard a ringing in my ears and was afraid to open my eyes, but I had to bear with it. I slowly open one lid of my eye and saw Ray and Lexy on the floor, and the cockpit was a mess. I stood up on my legs and started shaking Lexy and Ray's arm "Guys wake up" I said regaining consciousness, "Ow that went better than expected, we should do that again sometime" Ray said getting up "Yeah not gonna happen" Lexy said getting up as well. "So what's our status on the blimp" Ray said stretching "Lets just say everything is a-okay" Gumball said looking outside of the blimp. A part of the blimp was kind of torn while the rest stood in a piece, some people were leaving the blimp and going straight to the paramedics. "So what now Regenald escaped and kidnapped Penny and my family " I said losing all hope "Gumball do you know your mom's phone number" Ray asked "Yeah, why" "Because I can easily track it down and locate their location". What Ray said gave me hope that we can still find my loved ones. A police man approached us and said "You there kids you shouldn't be here… why is he covered in kiss marks" "It's a long story" we said in union.

We had to make a long walk back to HQ and plan our next move "So what do we do now" I said "There's nothing we can do but plan on a full attack on Regenald" Ray said while typing "Can't we just hack the brainwashed girls brains and go in one piece" "Regenald would have probably upgraded the chip in their heads removing all vulnerabilities, now all we can do is fight and hope for the better" Regenald said finishing up. "Are you done yet" I said "I just finished, it seems that they have traveled to France Paris, but why?" "Hey guys I'm back" Lexy said walking in "Lexy where did you go" Ray said "I just had to get that ridiculous dress off, so anyway what did you find" she asked. "It seems that Regenald has traveled to France, do you know anything about this" "While I was investigating on the blimp I found that Regenald needs a populated city and a tower to begin his invasion not to mention a perfect place for his honeymoon" Lexy said "And that where come on to stop it, the invasion" I said correcting myself. "Whoa slow down there Gumball Regenald isn't gonna go easy on us, this time he's gonna throw everything he's got to stop us" Ray said calming me down "And because of that were gonna need all the help we can get, so do any of you guys know a couple of people who are willing to help" "Actually I think I know the kind of people who can put up a good fight" I said smiling.

The Next Day

I woke up the next day getting ready for school with my usual clothes. I remembered sleeping in I.S.A.P HQ since I was up at night helping Lexy and Ray plan out an attack. "Ray I need a ride to school" I yelled "Hold on a second" Ray said as me and him walked to the garage. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so many good looking performance cars. And Ray was walking in the driver's seat of a blue Lamborghini with white strips, but then realization hit me. "Wait a minute you can drive" I said completely shocked "Of course I can I've been doing it ever since I was in the agency" Ray said "Oh okay, but why are we riding in that _not that I'm complaining"_ I said. "Ray just loves making an entrance" Lexy said coming out of nowhere "Hold on why is she coming" I said "Well I thought we were the three amigos ( _three friends in spanish)_ and plus were coming to school with you just in case" Ray said starting the engine. I sighed and just went with it as we rode the Lamborghini all the way to school.

We arrived at the front of the school and received a few look from kids. Some of them were even surprised seeing me come out of the Lamborghini. During class time I passed a note down to everyone I know with a message _Do you want to come and help me fight in a war._ So of them just laughed at me or threw the note back. "If you want people to join or even believe you then you're gonna need help" Lexy whispered "Well well well if it isn't Gumball and eh, who are you" Miss Simian asked "My name is Lexy" Lexy responded "And I'm Ray" Ray said joining in the conversation "Well then you three can have all the time to talk in detention" Miss Simian said laughing maniacally. We spent a lot of time in class until the bell rang, and everyone walked outside to recess.

"So how do you propose we get people to join our group" I said not convinced "Well I know how to get one person to join" Ray said signaling someone to come "Hey sugar lips" Masami said to Ray. "Wait what's going on" I said confused "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Masami is my new girlfriend" Ray said putting his arm over Masami. "Ok I'll save my freak out for later but right now we need to figure out how to get more people to join" I said "Well we can gather everyone up in one group" Lexy said "Eh sounds better than what I had" I said. "Come one come all and listen to what we have to say" Ray said grabbing everyone's attention. "Alright everyone we need your help to help us fight in a war" Ray shouted "Right and I'm in a banana sundae" Banana Joe said all sarcastic. "No really were agents" I said "Really prove it" Tobias said. Lexy raised her arm toward the school and used the grappling hooks to reach the rooftops "Now do you believe us" Lexy said smirking. "Yeah" Banana Joe said in shock "But why should we help you" Tobias said "Because if you don't Regenald is gonna take over the world" Ray said, but Tobias gave a look of disbelief. "Because Regenald kidnapped almost all the girls in school" I said "Okay were in" Tobias said smiling. "Everybody who wants in meet us outside of Elmore and spread the word" I said to them "That was easy" Ray responded "It's Elmore anything's possible" me and Ray laughed together leaving school. "Aren't we forgetting something" Ray asked "Nah" I said. "Hello, is anyone still there" Lexy said still in the rooftop.

Me, Lexy and Ray arrived and were waiting on I.S.A.P HQ for the school students. "So Gumball you've been to that school longer than we have, tell us about the students there" Lexy said. "Well there are a couple of students that are insane enough to fight in a war, also there's a T-Rex that goes to my school" I responded with, "Yeah right I'll have to see it to believe it" Lexy said

"You weren't kidding when you said there was a T-Rex in your school" Ray said while Lexy was in complete shock. "What do we do now, where in the middle of nowhere" Tobias shouted angrily "Just watch" Ray said as a big part of the road flipped open to all of us. "Well what are you waiting for come on in" Lexy said gesturing them to follow.

As we got in some of my classmates were amazed on how big and advanced this place was. While the scientists in the lab were terrified when they saw a T-Rex in the group. We arrived to the gear room were we suited up my classmates and a bunch of other I.S.A.P field agents. "Alright agents I have to inform you that we will be using non lethal weapons since were fighting against brain controlled civilians" Ray announced,"So we will be giving you equipment to subdue and help you in combat when we are facing against Regenald's army" Lexy said. "Since our last mission to stop Regenald failed we are left with no choice but to go loud" Ray said "Once everyone is done gearing up please proceed to the hangar and board the large jets and prepare for flight" Lexy announced to everyone.

After everybody finished gearing up me, Lexy, Ray and my classmates boarded the same plane. It's to bad we couldn't get to France, Paris in an instant but for now we would have to wait. _Don't worry Penny were coming to save you_ I thought to myself.

 **Oh man I can't wait to see what happens next, anyway I just thought of a new story. It's about when Ray and Lexy go to middle school like normal kids, and Gumball helps them and show a life of a normal kid in Elmore. So tell me what you think, anyway I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've decided to make a story after this about Lexy and Ray living a normal life in Elmore, and having the help of Gumball teaching them how to live it, in a 'normal way'. Lexy is an OC of Lexboss of and Ray is my OC blah di blah blah lets just cut to the story already. Wow I can't believe I just put that.**

"So what should we do on our first date" Regenald said "You know Gumball is coming right" Penny said looking down "Oh please don't tell me you're waiting for your dead ex boyfriend, you saw me kick him off the plane" "You're forgetting he's Gumball he never quits, do you really think falling off an airplane will stop him, he's faced greater challenges than you" Penny said remembering everything that's happened to him. "Well lets see than, oh and if he does manage to come I'll make sure to kill him" Regenald said walking away smiling, Penny just had a face of horror.

* * *

I woke up in the airplane and saw everyone asleep with their weapons, I was still surprised Tina managed to fit in the airplane. I looked out the window and saw that we were almost reaching land which meant we were close to saving my family and Penny, I sighed. "Having trouble sleep" Gumball heard and saw Ray "Oh hey" I replied "So you thinking about your family or girlfriend" "I'm thinking about Penny and how am I gonna rescue her, what if Regenald stops me or even worse, actually kill me, what if I'm not strong enough to stop Regenald" I said thinking about all those thoughts "What if you can stop him, and what if you can reunite with this Penny girl, I'll tell you what this girl is lucky to have a friend like you who goes out great lengths to rescue her". "Yeah maybe your right Ray, maybe I'm just over reacting about this" I said thinking about the things Ray just said "Plus me and Lexy are here to help along the way if anything goes wrong" Ray said bringing hope in to me "You have to believe in yourself Gumball you can't just always be thinking negative" Ray said giving me confidence "Heh thanks Ray" I said giving a small chuckle "No problem" Ray said "By the way we should be getting near Paris anytime soon, so we should probably get every up right now" Ray said to me "Alright got it" I confirmed.

"Alright ladies rise and shine" Ray said to the crowd "It's night time and this better be good Ray" Lexy said sounding angry "I woke you up to inform you that we are arriving at Paris and I thought the battle would have been more cinematic at night" Ray said. "So we will be landing at the drop zone very soon" I said to them. We slowly approached the ground and landed at another secret I.S.A.P base, they heard about the news and joined us in our fight against Regenald. We all lined up are positioned ourselves just like Lexy's plan, "Remember everybody were not fighting a war, were leading a revolution" Ray's final words were. We discreetly made our way to Regenald's secret base, apparently it was on the Eiffel Tower and Regenald bribed all police who came upon, he even had his army blending in the crowd and defending the tower. "This is it men, if were gonna go down, were gonna go down fighting" I said to everyone.

We charged forward and were able to scare off any one who wasn't in working for Regenald as his army came out and charged us. So there we were fighting in an epic battle, our armies were almost equal except for the fact we had a T-Rex on our side pushing her way through the army and fighting. Unfortunately Regenald had an even bigger army with the time he spent in Paris luring french girls, so they came at us with even more brainwashed girls. Regenald was really ready for a big attack, he even had a turret of tranquilizer darts attached to the tower. I picked up my phone and called a very special someone to come in, "Yes come in now" "Who were you calling" Ray asked me "Oh just a little surprise" I said to Ray as something was flying in the sky and landed down in the battlefield "NOW BOBERT" I yelled as he engaged battle mode. "Nice one" Ray said to me "Hey guys over here" Lexy called us as she used the grappling hook to skip past the army, we followed her lead and did the same.

"So what's the plan now" I said to Lexy "I was thinking while our army is busy with Regenald's, this could be a perfect opportunity for us to finally capture him" Lexy talked to us as she continued going up. We continued proceeding up and fought any members of Regenald and landed on an ambush attacks but managed to fight em off. The view from up here was terrfying, we could even see the battle taking and saw a couple of our men and Regenald's down. We would of made a fall if it weren't for us helping each other.

"Huh, oh no its them" I said, there was Carrie and Jamie right there waiting for us. "We don't have time for this we got to get to Regenald before escapes again" "You move on ahead Gumball me and Lexy got this" Ray said getting prepared, I nodded and grappled my way up. "You know we might have a disadvantage here right" "Yeah I knew" Ray said sounding confident.

I rushed forward as fast as I could to the top. I finally managed to make reach the final floor, and there he was along with my family and Penny locked up. "Ah Gumball I see you managed to make it after all, oh and I can see our armies having a little battle down there how amusing" "You know how this is gonna end, right so why don't you just give me my family and Penny back" I said slowly approaching him. "That's not gonna happen since it looks like your army is slowly falling apart" "You know what I've had enough of you" I said as we both started running at each other.

I took a punch out of him but it didn't hurt him that much, he punched me in the gut where it did hurt. I uppercut-ed him and send him walking back, he got mad and punched me repeatedly making me walk backwards to. I kicked him right in the gut and threw everything I had on him. But he immediately pushed me and had my head over the ledge. "Face it Gumball you're nothing but just a stupid cat" I looked to see if there was any other way out of here but I only thought of one way "If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me". I grabbed on to Regenald's shirt and fell with him. Even though we were falling we still were punching each other. I've had enough of this and kicked Regenald in the face and tried to grapple my way back up, but I didn't go up alone he grabbed on to me and went along. We went up fast and landed first on the top where we still fought all we could. After all this fighting I finally had enough of him punching with all my strength and finishing him with a right hook. "I'm not just a stupid cat, I'm an the amazing stupid cat".

Ray and Lexy managed to defeat Carrie and Jamie and were arriving to the top "Hey Gumball are you, whoa what happened here" Ray said in surprise "So the little blue cat happens to beat Regenald I'm not impressed" Lexy said playfully.

After a long night of battle we went and untied Penny and my family, to bad after we did I had to explain everything to my family about this entire mess, but I was finally reunited with Penny. Ray deactivated the chip implants to all the girls and released them from their prison. The girls who were being controlled along with everyone else returned back to Elmore in the large airplane. It took some explaining to do to all the girls who were controlled by Regenald, and also Tobias was expecting a thank you date from any of the girls but was turned down along the way. After I defeated Regenald he was sent to a very special prison where he will spend a lot of time thinking about what he's done. Once we arrived at Elmore I.S.A.P wanted to thank us and remember this moment, so we all gathered up in a group for a big picture. But for some of them who didn't know that Me, Penny, Lexy, Ray and any other I.S.A.P agents were wearing sunglasses for the camera which also erased the memory of this entire event. Right when the camera snapped, Penny caught me by surprise and gave me a heart warming kiss to the cheek, and I remembered that day ever since I got to keep the picture. Everything went back to normal and everything was right again in Elmore. Me and Penny spent the entire day together since school was out and Darwin gave us some space, we were out in the park enjoying the scene until we were approached by Lexy and Ray.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" I asked them "Well me and Ray were thinking about and..." "We were wondering if you could show us how to live normal lives as kids" Ray helped Lexy finish off.

Well I guess the adventures don't always end for me now do they, but I ended up agreeing to show them how to live a normal life, well in Elmore that is. And that's the story on how I met the two most amazing friends ever, Lexy and Ray. And that's the story of when I had an Epic Adventure.

 **Wow, that ending was pretty corny, but it was a good one. So what do you guys think about this story, my first one finished. Oh and I will be posting new story ideas on my profile if you think they're any good. And I'm gonna make a story that continues on where Lexy and Ray are eventually showed how life is in Elmore, they're gonna be like one-shot episodes. Anyway see you on my next story.**


	7. The End?

_One Year Later_

" _Sigh_ I can't believe this is where I'll spend my days for the rest of my lives" Regenald said in his cell

He laid down with his arms behind his head. Suddenly an explosion occurred in his cell, once the debris cleared a figure was seen standing.

"Took you long enough" Regenald looked angry

"I'm sorry but I needed time to get a plan ready for my election to be victorious" the man said

"Alright then let's go"

"But first I need to know who put you in here, I need to know his name"

"Ok I'll tell his name but as long as you destroy him" Regenald said

"Oh I'll do more than just destroy him"

"Very well. His name is GUMBALL WATTERSON"

* * *

 **And that's how you inform people about a sequel I think. But anyways all I wanted to say is that I'm really busy with school and other stuff so it may be a while before its done.**


End file.
